Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for a toilet paper spritzer, and, more specifically, to a scalable dispensing device, a toilet paper spritzer, for use with other components, such as toilet paper or paper towels and any fluid, such as water, witch hazel, scented fluids, medicated fluids, colored fluids, to improve hygiene, comfort, prevent or treat symptoms of genital and anal medical conditions, such as hemorrhoids, yeast infection, and the like.
Related Art
Several methods are known in the art for improved personal hygiene after evacuation and after using regular toilet paper. Clearly, toilet paper alone does not completely or adequately clean the areas involved, and can be abrasive. This ineffective, and many times abrasive, method of cleaning after toilet use can lead to unpleasant odors, and even medical issues. In many other countries outside the United States, a bidet is used. A bidet is a standalone fixture for a bathroom, which is approximately the size of a toilet, and sprays water upward. Installing bidets in residential or commercial homes can be costly due to the cost of the bidet itself and need to install additional plumbing.
Other methods of cleaning, in additional to regular toilet paper, are now becoming more popular, such as pre-moistened bathroom wipes. These pre-moistened wipes can easily dry out if the wipe container is not properly closed between uses. And the wipes are packaged in a folded way that can make them difficult to separate for removing from their container for use. Removing the pre-moistened wipes from their container most often requires using both hands, which can leave germs on the container, causing bacteria, such as e-Coli to spread, leading to illness. Once a wipe is successfully removed from its container, and used, then the “biodegradable” wipe can take time to dissolve in water, causing plumbing issues, especially if more than one wipe is required at a time. The alternative to flushing the wipe is to throw the used wipe in a waste basket in the restroom. Obviously, this method would be incredibly unsanitary and cause an odor in the restroom until the waste basket is emptied.
Devices for dispensing fluids for bathroom use are known in the art, in particular for dispensing soap or water at a bathroom sink are more commonly seen in use in public restrooms. Known in the art, but not seen as often, are devices dispensing fluid to toilet paper. Such known devices are those that connect to a toilet and use water from a toilet tank to spray onto toilet tissue, containers that dispense gel, or lotion onto toilet tissue, or combined toilet tissue and fluid dispenser apparatuses. Some apparatuses comprise sponges or disbursing plates, and others include rollers for dispensing fluids on toilet paper. Some apparatuses comprise a nozzles opening upward for a user to press down onto, with the toilet tissue pressing against the nozzle to wet the bottom layers of the tissue. Such devices allow for moistening toilet tissue prior to use and after evacuation, for improved hygiene, and depending upon gel, lotion, or fluid used, can also aid with symptoms of medical conditions and/or odor.
However, attaching valves and an apparatus to a toilet for using water from the toilet can be complicated to install, and while the water from a toilet tank may be clean, water use from a toilet is less desirable by users. In many countries, bidets provide a popular solution to this hygiene problem. Bidets are a separate apparatus that are for cleaning only, and do not receive waste. Installations of bidets are more costly and require more bathroom space, causing bidets to be less common in the United States. And some of the current methods are not sanitary, since they cause the user to come into contact with either toilet water that may not be sanitary, or the apparatus itself by having the user press onto the apparatus against a sponge, disbursing plate, nozzle, or the like.
In general, there are several problems associated with current methods or devices of dispensing fluid onto toilet paper. Current methods or devices require installation onto a toilet for using toilet tank or bowl water, or require installation of a combination toilet paper dispenser and fluid dispenser. In both cases, the expense associated with these current methods can be extensive.
Many other problems and disadvantages associated with prior devices or methods will become apparent to one of skill in the art upon review of such prior devices or methods and in light of the teachings herein.